Fragments de vie
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: 26 lettres pour 26 thèmes et autant de petits moments uniques qui rythment la vie de Soul et Maka.
1. A comme Automne

**A comme Automne**

-Soul ! Soul !

Pour ce dernier, se lever tôt le week-end était quelque chose d'impensable. Pour Maka, cela devait sûrement être normal. Mais lorsqu'elle le levait « aux aurores » comme il se plaisait à le dire, c'était pour qu'il lui rende un « service ». Donc, ce matin-là, Soul était bien décidé à ne pas céder aux assauts répétés de sa colocataire jusqu'au moment où Blair vint, comme la plupart des matins.

Il se leva donc à 8heures, ce qui, pour lui était un crime alors qu'on était samedi. Sa bosse dû au Maka chop reçu il y a quelques minutes le relançait terriblement et c'est avec une mine contrariée qu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Soul, je peux te demander un service ?

-Dis toujours.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer quand Blair était avec toi –elle le regarda d'un air antipathique puis désigna le jardin- notre jardin est infesté…de feuilles.

-Ah…laisse moi deviner, tu veux que je le ratisse ?

-T'as tout compris.

-han pas cool…

Il soupira et se leva aussi mollement qu'il s'était assis. Puis il se dirigea vers le jardin pour commencer sa besogne. Maka le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes et décida finalement d'aller l'aider, au lieu de le laisser faire tout, tout seul. Elle se leva donc elle aussi et le rejoignit sous le soleil du matin.

-Ah, c'est toi.

-T'as toujours l'air content de me voir…

-Tu viens m'aider ?

-Non, je viens saluer le pape…bien sûr que je viens t'aider !

-Merci.

Ils se mirent au travail, et, 2 heures plus tard ils eurent fini.

-Le jardin est super propre ! s'exclama Maka en posant son râteau.

-Ouais, c'est cool. Tu sais aussi ce qui est super cool ?

-Nan, c'est quoi ?

-C'est ça.

Et il la jeta dans un des tas de feuilles fraîchement entassé, disséminant les feuilles aux alentours. Elle se redressa et le plaqua dans un tas lui aussi. Ainsi commença la guerre des feuilles, dans le champ de bataille vite dévasté par les rivaux. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus aucun tas ou groupe de feuilles, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe.

-On n'a plus qu'a recommencer, déduit Soul

-Non, c'est parfait comme ça ! s'exclama Maka

-C'est presque parfait.

Il se mit au-dessus de Maka et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se rallongea à côté en souriant

-Là, c'est vraiment parfait.


	2. B comme Bonhomme de neige

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne sont pas à moi

**Note:** Je n'ai pas mis le disclaimer dans le premier chapitre, je le met ici. Hem, sinon, je pense que celui-ci est plus long que le précédent...oui ? non? enfin bref, c'est pas le meilleur ^^' Bonne lecture !

**B comme Bonhomme de neige**

C'était tombé un matin d'hiver. Une fine poudre blanche, froide et douce. De la neige. Les flocons s'étaient collés à sa fenêtre, le paysage blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il détestait l'hiver. C'était une saison machiavélique où on ferait mieux de rester chez soi au lieu de se balader pour se frigorifier ou bien faire du ski pour mieux se casser la figure sur le sol. Il s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et essaya de se rendormir, quand Maka déboula dans sa chambre.

-Debout, feignasse !

-Maka, est-ce que tu vas un jour me laisser dormir le matin ?

-Soul, il est plus de 10heures !

Le jeune homme grogna, se leva à contrecoeur et marcha péniblement vers la cuisine. Maka le suivit des yeux, se demandant bien pourquoi elle était tombé sur un crétin pareil avant de retourner sur ses pas. Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement, en partie grâce à l'absence de Blair.

-Dis, Soul…

-Hm… ?

-Tu comptes sortir aujourd'hui ?

-Nan, fait trop froid.

Maka ne répondit pas, et se contenta de débarrasser, avant d'aller se préparer pour sortir.

-Tu vas sortir par ce temps ?

-Oui. Tu vois quelque chose qui m'en empêche ?

-Ben…la météo

-Bof, ça, c'est rien.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui laissa quand même rentrer l'air froid et fit frissonner Soul. Il fixa quelques secondes la porte, puis se leva de table pour aller enfiler son écharpe. Maka avait décidément le don de le faire sortir de chez lui. S'engouffrant dans l'air glacé rempli de flocons, il chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Il la trouva finalement, au milieu de la poudreuse en train de faire on-ne-sait-quoi. La rejoignant péniblement, il vit enfin ce qu'elle s'affairait à créer. Un bonhomme de neige.

-Maka, tu fais…un bonhomme de neige ?

-Oui, je n'en ai jamais fait avant.

-Jamais ?

-Mon père refusait que je sorte, il craignait trop que je glisse.

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il préférait aller voir des femmes au lieu de jouer avec sa fille.

-C'est pas faux !

Soul regarda Maka qui roulait une boule de neige et se pencha à son tour pour l'aider. La jeune fille s'étonna en le voyant participer, mais elle ne releva pas. Au bout d'un moment la première boule fut prête et ils se redressèrent en même temps, Maka regardant la base de leur futur bonhomme de neige, Soul suivant des yeux le sillon qu'ils avaient formé. Après quelques secondes de répit, ils commencèrent la tête de leur création prochaine. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils se contentaient de pousser droit devant eux la boule de poudreuse. Une fois le corps du bonhomme achevé, Maka fouilla dans un sac et en sorti une carotte, un balai et deux branches.

-T'as tout prévu, fit Soul, un sourire au coin des lèvres

-Comme d'habitude.

Elle sourit au jeune homme et se pencha pour ramasser la carotte par terre. Elle lui planta en plein milieu de la figure et recula pour voir le résultat. Jugeant qu'il lui manquait encore des yeux et une bouche, Soul s'empressa de mettre des cailloux en guise de visage. Puis ils lui mirent des bras et un balai dans ce qui lui servait de main. Affichant un sourire satisfait, les deux jeunes gens contemplèrent leur « œuvre ».

-Plutôt pas mal pour un bonhomme de neige !

-C'est vrai.

Réalisant dans un éclair de lucidité que leurs pieds étaient depuis longtemps congelés, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Maka glissa sa main dans celle de Soul et lui dit :

-Tu sais, c'est vraiment cool de faire un bonhomme de neige

-J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est cool mais c'est vrai que c'était bien…

-On le fera demain ?

-Nan, il est très bien tout seul et puis il fait trop froid je te l'ai déjà dit !

Maka ne répondit rien mais elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme sortirait le lendemain, rien que parce qu'elle serait dehors.

**Note :** Euh en relisant la phrase de conclusion, je me rends compte qu'elle est pas géniale...bon, pas grave, on a rien vu !


	3. C comme Cuisine

**Disclaimer:** Bon est-ce nécessaire de le remettre encore ?

**Note:** Oulala le retard ! Et pourtant le chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps mais bon...

Enjoy !

* * *

Quand Maka ouvrit le frigo, c'était le vide intersidéral, mis à part quelques saucisses. Elle le referma pour aller réveiller son colocataire, qui dormait toujours. Elle le secoua doucement, puis, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce commença à lui donner de petites tapes. Il grogna puis se tourna de l'autre côté. Maka, qui en avait assez de le réveiller en douceur, se mit à crier, réveillant Blair par la même occasion.

-SOUL ! DEBOUT !

Le concerné sursauta, se cogna la tête contre le mur en se levant, pour finalement faire face à la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le frigo est vide, je vais aller faire les courses, prépare le déjeuner s'il te plaît.

-ça marche.

-Je rentre dans 2 heures.

C'est sur ces paroles que Maka le quitta, le laissant planté dans la pièce. Il fixa quelques secondes la porte qui venait de se refermer, et quitta sa chambre pour aller préparer le déjeuner, comme le lui avait demandé sa colocataire.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger…marmonna Soul en ouvrant le frigo.

Voyant dedans ses uniques « habitants », il poussa un long soupir. Des saucisses, génial. Bon, il cherchera quoi en faire. Il trouva des pâtes –enfin, un reste de pâtes- dans une armoire. Bon, les féculents c'est réglé. Maintenant les légumes -oh c'est pas vrai…-. Les uniques légumes restant étaient…des choux de Bruxelles.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à Maka pour acheter…ça ! se dit Soul en regardant avec dégoût les innocents choux dont le seul crime était…d'êtres dégoûtants (pour la plupart des gens). Il les prit à contrecœur et remonta ses manches pour couper les saucisses. Il prit un couteau et commença. C'était plutôt simple de cuisiner en fin de compte…

-AÏHEU !

Le couteau avait dérapé sur la pauvre main de Soul. Le jeune homme porta sa main à sa bouche pour sucer le sang qui coulait et fonça se chercher un pansement. Après avoir fait cela, il décida de faire chauffer l'eau pour les pâtes pendant qu'il coupait le reste de saucisses. Il alluma le feu, faillit faire exploser leur appartement en laissant échapper du gaz et mit une casserole remplie d'eau au dessus. Puis il retourna à ses saucisses.

Une fois la première tâche accomplie, Soul s'empressa de prendre les pâtes et de les mettre dans l'eau bouillante.

-OUÏLLE ! Il s'était brûlé avec le rebord de la casserole.

Décidément, la cuisine c'était à ses risques et périls.

-Enfin une tâche simple…se rassura-t-il en mettant les bouts de saucisses dans la poêle brûlante. Il déchanta vite, surtout lorsqu'une giclure lui arriva sur la main. Mettant sa main meurtrie sous le jet d'eau, il ne remarqua pas que les pâtes commençaient à êtres trop cuites. Ce n'est que lorsque la casserole déborda qu'il s'en rendit compte et qu'il les enleva du feu, presque intactes. Une odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines et il vit avec horreur ( ?) les saucisses et les choux de brucelles brûler.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en éteignant le feu.

Lorsque Maka rentra, elle vit Soul affalé sur la table de la cuisine, deux assiettes devant lui.

-Soul, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-C'était l'enfer, de faire la cuisine !

-Allons, je la fais tout les jours c'est pas si terrible que ça !

Soul se demanda comment faisait Maka pour réussir tous ses plats et releva la tête.

-Si, c'est HORRIBLE.

-Bon, en tout cas, moi je meurs de faim, je commence !

Elle prit sa fourchette et mangea une bouchée.

-Soul ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je vais t'apprendre à faire la cuisine.

-Quoi ? c'est si horrible que ça ?

-Oui, et tu es couvert de blessures.

Soul eu un pauvre sourire et prit lui aussi une bouchée.

-Pouah ! T'as raison, c'est vraiment dégueulasse !


	4. D comme Danse

**Note:** Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Maka ! T'es prête ?

-Nan !

-Mais dépêche-toi !

-Tais-toi, Soul, une demoiselle a besoin de temps pour se préparer !

-Une demoiselle ?

-Oui ! parce que je te ferais remarquer que je suis une fille !

-Ah effectivement j'avais pas remarqué…

-MAKA CHOP !

Maka était sortie précipitamment de sa chambre pour enfoncer son pavé dans la tête de Soul et ses cheveux retombaient encore nonchalamment sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui laissait son dos nu et de longs gants de la même couleur. Sa robe quoique simple brillait d'un éclat délicat et épousait toutes les courbes qui commençaient à se former sur le corps de la jeune fille.

-Tu penses que je devrait les boucler et les attacher ? demanda-t-elle alors que Soul massait encore son crâne endolori.

-Fais comme tu veux ! lui répondit-il, gêné de constater la beauté soudaine de sa colocataire.

-Bon alors je les boucles !

Elle se saisit de son fer à friser et commença à prendre ses mèches.

-On est partis pour attendre ! marmonna Soul, la mine boudeuse, toujours le rose aux joues.

Lorsque Maka eut terminé, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie. La nuit était fraîche mais pas glacé, le ciel bleu foncé mais pas noir. Maka marchait les yeux vers le ciel tandis que Soul regardait ses chaussures qui avaient bénéficié d'un intérêt soudain dès que la jeune fille fut prête. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à destination.

-C'est incroyable que la shibusen organise un bal, s'exclama Maka, enthousiaste

-Hm…

En réalité, c'était seulement car les sorcières se tenaient relativement tranquilles rassembler autant de monde en temps de conflit serait une vrai folie. Et puis c'était l'idée de shinigami-sama, on ne refuse RIEN au dieu de la mort suprême. Comme ils l'avaient pensé, c'était Kid qui avait fait la décoration qui, soit dit en passant, était magnifique même si Soul et Black Star refusaient de l'admettre.

Maka, qui était décidément en forme ce soir là enchaîna les cavaliers avant de s'effondrer sur le siège, épuisée.

-Soul, allons sur le balcon, dit-elle, encore essoufflée

-Si tu veux, répondit ce dernier un sourire en coin ne quittant pas ses lèvres

-Cool, merci…

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée ouverte. L'air froid faisant frissonner la meister, elle prit la veste de son arme (NDA : et nan pas de passage romantique où il lui donne sa veste hahaha !) et se la mit sur les épaules.

-Merci Soul, souffla-t-elle en souriant innocemment

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé et se tourna pour s'adosser à la rambarde. Maka le regardait toujours, croyant qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas.

-Tu te demandes si je vais t'inviter à danser ?

-Pas du tout !

Elle tourna rapidement la tête, honteuse. Elle pouvait toujours espérer. Un sourire triomphant orna les lèvres de Soul.

-Si, tu te le demandes, depuis le début de la soirée.

-Là tu surestime ton importance !

Mince. Comment pouvait-il le savoir cet imbécile. Pendant qu'elle dansait il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et n'avait capté aucun de ses regards. Et là ! Là ! Il arrivait à savoir ce qu'elle désirait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette salle. C'était injuste !

Encore son sourire en coin trop craquant et son regard éloquent. Décidément ce type l'énervait. Ça devrait être interdit de torturer les gens comme ça. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se contrôle alors qu'il lui faisait « ce visage trop craquant ». Cette pensée la fit rougir un peu trop à son goût.

-Si c'est le cas, quand comptes-tu m'inviter ?

Il leva ses yeux au ciel et fit mine de réfléchir.

« ça non ! il n'a pas le droit de me faire cet air-là ! »

La musique s'éteignait doucement et il tendit sa main.

-Maintenant. Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Maka sourit et se dit que décidément il était trop mignon et qu'elle serait folle de refuser alors qu'elle attendait cette occasion depuis le début du bal. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne.

-J'accepte.

Son air malicieux déconcerta un peu Soul mais il se reprit et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! »

La jeune fille jubila intérieurement et, quand la musique commença, elle se dit qu'elle était dans un rêve. Pendant leur danse, elle a failli lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle s'est dit que si elle essuyait un refus, elle n'aurait plus cet instant privilégié où ils partageaient une danse, leur danse.


End file.
